A Week Apart
by nowlifeissweetlikecinnamon
Summary: John (19), had just returned back from a week away in America with his family. Sherlock (17) remained at home, anxious and desperate for his friends arrival, in which he had been drinking excessively to numb the pain of having 'no John'. What started off as a friendly 'welcome Home' and a nice cuppa from John, ended in new found sentiment and a mutual affection for one another.


I'm coming home today. How was your week without me? JW

Dreadful. SH

I drank all my parents liquor. SH

Why did you do that?! JW

I was sad…Isn't that what people do when they're sad? SH

Not always.. Why were you sad? JW

Because you were gone. I had no friends in town. SH

You got drunk because you missed me? Jesus Sherlock next time pick up the phone and call me.. I missed you too you know. JW

….you did? SH

Yes! I texted you that I was coming back so I could ask if it was alright that I come over, maybe spend the night tonight. JW

Spend the night? don't you want to make yourself comfortable at home again? SH

Coming home alone to my small flat isn't really the best thing ever. I was just going to drop off my suitcase and head over, If I can. JW

Yes. Of course you can. SH

Great, Harry and Clara say hi by the way. They are both really enjoying america, but i think i still prefer London. JW

Oh yes, Tell them I say hello. And Yes, I much prefer London as well. SH

They dragged me through practically ever singe shop in the city, insisting on buying me new clothes. JW

I really hope you still have your jumpers. SH

They threw quite a few of the ones in my bag out, I barely saved my favourite one. Vultures. JW

No! SH

I know! I was quite upset. JW

I'm furious. SH

The clothes they chose weren't too bad though I suppose.. The shirts are fine but the pants are tighter then my usual.. I think Clara said they were skinny jeans. JW

Good. SH

I mean….That's fine. SH

Fancy seeing me in them? I'm wearing some of the ones they bought now, I was going to go home and possibly change but if you'd like to see I can keep them on. JW

Yes, I'd very much like to see your new wardrobe. SH

Alright, I just got off of the plane, i'll be there soon okay? I'll make us tea and we can sit in your room and talk. JW

Talk….yes. SH

Hm? Did you want to do something else? JW

…no. SH

You're a bad liar, even over text. JW

Hardly, John. SH

What ever you say. I just dropped off my things save for a small bag with my phone and toothbrush and what not. I'll be there soon, I have my key to your house. JW

Good. Let me know when you're almost here. SH

[After a few minutes] I'm turning the corner now. JW

Do hurry up. SH

John smiled down at his phone, /'He's so impatient'/ he thought, slipping it in his pocket and keeping his eyes on the road. He shifted in his seat a bit, still trying to get used to the trousers clinging to every movement in his legs. He parked the sleek car into their driveway and stepped out, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He unlocked the front door of the familiar house and smiled, hanging his coat and setting the bag by the door "I'm here" He called smoothing his well fitting navy blue V neck shirt. It was good to be back. He strode into the kitchen and pulled down a kettle, starting the tea.

Sherlock heard the handle of the door click shut. /finally/ Sherlock mumbled. He practically ran down the stairs and walked through the arched doorway to the kitchen. He sees John standing by the counter, back facing Sherlock. /those jeans are….really, tight, that must be uncomfortable/ Sherlock thought to himself. "Hi, John…making the tea you promised I see?" Sherlock said directly behind Johns ear, hoping to startle him.

John jumped and blushed slightly, relaxing when he realized it was just his younger friend. He smirked and elbowed him lightly, "Jesus Sherlock, I just got back and you're already trying to give me a bloody heart attack?" He didn't move away but was very aware of how close he was as he reached up and pulled down their favourite mugs and pouring the tea. "milk 2 sugars yes?" John had it memorized but he always checked in case Sherlock wanted something different that time.

Sherlock giggled slightly every time John asked how to make his tea. He knew he memorized it, but he was always checking. /how sweet, he remembered/ Sherlock thought to himself. "Yes, as usual. Glad to be back?" Sherlock asked with a grin on his face slowly growing from ear to ear.

John adjusted the tea to their preferences, his smile widening when the pale teenager still lingering close behind him giggles. He was adorable. "Of course, America is fine but its no London." He picked up the cups and turned so he was facing Sherlock now, the boy not moving so the blond handed him the cup fine with the invasion of space. "And I certainly prefer you're company over my sister and her girlfriends." He said honestly sipping his drink.

Sherlock took a large gulp from the tea cup. "And you being back is far better than being alone, welcome back, John" Sherlock had forgotten to move from standing in front of John. The space between the two boys and the counter was small, making the situation slightly awkward, but of course, Sherlock didn't pick up on obvious social queues.

Nor did he want to.

John rolled his eyes "Don't gulp your tea, you'll burn your mouth." John gave a warm smile "Thank you." John's eyes were locked on Sherlock's for a second before he turned them to the arms gripping the counter and keeping John from escaping. He pulled the arm, his hand sliding down and linger against Sherlock's hand for a second before John moved, stepping away smirking slightly. He turned walking away "Come on, its cold in here, lets sit in your room." He called knowing the teenager would follow him.

Without hesitation, Sherlock trailed 3 paces behind John. Sherlock liked it in the kitchen. But if John wanted to go to his room, then off they went! The two boys reach the top of the stairs, turn left and head into Sherlocks room. Tidy, and everything in order. He still had a sock index. "Remember this place?"Sherlock said jokingly, knowing that John had only been away for a week.

John smirked "No i'm afraid I don't" He walked in putting his tea on the night stand and flopping down onto the large bed. His shirt pulling up a bit at the bottom due to the position, showing off a patch of his smooth tan skin. He took a deep breath, the room smelling like Sherlock, it made him feel so peaceful inside. He moved over so Sherlock could sit and shut his eyes resting them, a content smile on his features.

Sherlock took a deep breath before taking a seat beside John on his bed. He couldn't help but blush at the sight of John's partially ridden up V-neck. Not to mention the skinny jeans. He wanted to lie down with John…but he figured that would be strange…wouldn't it? "John…may I lie down with you?" Sherlock, once again, completely unaware for personal space.

John opened his eyes blinking in confusion as if the answer was obvious. "Of course you can. Why do you think I made so much space?" He smirked and shut his eyes again feeling the bed shift slightly as his friend moved closer. He honestly was glad Sherlock didn't really understand personal space. It meant that he just moved instinctively, if he liked you he'd be close and if he didn't he'd be far away. It always felt like a compliment to him when he came close to John, clearly trusting him. It made the blond happy.

Sherlock shuffled onto the bed, lying his younger, but drastically more lanky body beside Johns. Sherlock felt safe. He couldn't say that about anyone, except for John. He thought it must have been because he didn't see him as a freak. He believed in him. And he trusted him back. "John" Sherlock said with the baritone sound waves quickly being absorbed by the bed sheets beneath them. "don't go away, again". He said with a tinge of nervousness in his voice.

John breathed deeply shifting as well into a comfortable spot so Sherlock's head was on his chest and Johns arm around his shoulder, stroking the dark mess of curls lightly. "I won't." He whispered gently, honestly it had been hell for him as well. The taller boy, no matter how irritating he could be sometimes was a big part of John's life. One that he valued very much, constantly standing up and protecting Sherlock, god had he been worried sick. But Sherlock was fine, unharmed except maybe from the hangover he must've had from the liquor, he had just missed John. "I promise."

"Good" Sherlock responded into Johns chest,practically all sound being muffled completely by the fabric of his shirt. He was happy. Sherlock was happy to have John. He felt lucky, and he meant it. He never wanted John to leave. "John….we need to do this more often." Sherlock demanded at the blond.

John laughed and Sherlock could feel his chest move with it, he smiled down at him, "Its called cuddling." He pointed out, their legs tangling slightly when Sherlock shifted to press closer. "And yes I certainly wouldn't be opposed. You're quite warm." He noted, John always slept without a shirt hating being too warm under the blankets but this was quite nice, somehow Sherlock was the perfect temperature.

"Cuddling….yes. I like that." Sherlock said approvingly. He noticed their legs became slightly intertwined. Sherlock nudged his foot underneath Johns to make the sea of legs more tightly knit. And John followed in the motion. "Are you happy, John..with me?" Sherlock, not knowing how he felt at the time, needed to hear it from John. He wasn't good at making sense of his emotions, so he used John almost as an /emotion map/.

John blushed slightly throwing his other arm over him so his hand rested at his hip, the other still in his curls. "Of course I am Sherlock, You're wonderful" He said softly. He wasn't sure if Sherlock had been asking if he had feelings for the boy, which he did, but he wouldn't give that all away. Not yet, only when he was directly asked. His fingers continued to card through the messy locks, daring to do something he probably shouldn't. John leaned down and pressed his lips to the pale boys forehead.

Contact. Johns lips on Sherlocks forehead sent a warm shiver down Sherlocks thin spine. Yes, this is what he wanted. He didn't know how to show, or even describe what he felt, but this, this was it. Sherlock took a deep breath, and shifted his arm across Johns torso. "John…do it again, please". Sherlock closed his eyes, hoping that when John kissed his forehead, it would be the first of many.

He blushed darker when he felt the boy shudder in his arms as his lips made contact with his skin. The voice was slightly breathless and soft and John resisted the urge to shiver himself. He took a breath, his heart beating faster and Sherlock could probably hear it with how close he was, the hand on the boys hip pulled away. It slide up to his chin pulling it up so the pale teenager was looking at him, "Mind if I put it here this time..?" He muttered leaning down not even waiting for an answer and kissing Sherlock's parted lips, his eyes fluttering shut.

Sherlock must have looked surprised. He realized that /this/ is what he wanted. His lips closed around Johns after a few breathless moments, putting a slight added pressure against Johns mouth. Sherlock, who was in a dreamlike state, pulled away for a brief moment. "John, I..I've never done this before. I like it but..I've…" Sherlock looked away from Johns eyes timidly and down to their intertwined feet.

John smiled, his hand continued petting his soft hair gently, "Hey.. hey.." He said softly his voice reassuring and sweet. "Don't worry, I won't rush you into anything.." He kissed his forehead once more and relaxed against him "I like you.. a lot.. alright? everything is fine."

"I don't feel rushed…I love…this. I really do. I just think i'm terrible at kissing and that i've disappointed you." Sherlock didn't like opening up. But he felt if he was going to, it would be best to do so with John.

John laughed heartily turning Sherlocks face back up once more and smiling brightly at him, a new sparkle in his eyes that the other ha never seen before. "That kiss was /amazing/ Sherlock. The best I've ever had because it was with /you/."

Sherlock again, grew a surprised look on his face. "Because it was with /me/? How am I different from all the other girls you've kissed?" Sherlock wasn't trying to be rude, he was genuinely curious as to why John had said this.

John's smile only widened giving a breathy chuckle and he looked down, hesitating before looking back up "Well, I /love/ you." He said quietly watching Sherlocks face for a reaction praying not to find a negative one.

Sherlock suddenly developed a slightly irregular breathing pattern. One someone would get when being faced with an anxiety attack or intense emotion. In this case, for Sherlock, It was a little bit of both. The expression Sherlock held was, calm, almost pleased, but his breathing said otherwise. "John, I..erm…I" Sherlock still struggling to grasp the basics of talking about his emotions. He took a deep breath, in hopes of setting his breathing back to normal. He looked up into Johns eyes. /god they're beautiful/ he thought to himself. "I love you." Sherlock was completely lost in the moment. All he had to do was look into John's eyes, and he felt safe.

Sherlock picked up his left arm that was still draped across Johns body and put it to the side of the other mans face. Looking up at Johns eyes, reassuring himself that the feelings he was having were more than okay. They were perfect. He kissed John, tenderly, still nervous, but more comfortable with the contact.

Johns heart beat was everywhere pumping in his ears when sherlock's breathing became wild, as if he were panicking and then skipping a beat when hearing the words repeated, and everything went into slow motion after that. Sherlock's hand pulling up and onto his face, his eyes staring back at johns for what seemed like forever, feeling like he could be drawn in to the pale blue eyes. Then feeling Sherlock initiate a kiss made him shiver, the contact gentle and still a bit hesitant, he pushed back a bit more his eyes shutting as he kissed Sherlock sweetly. He held him tightly in his arms like he was going to fall away if he let go. John felt utterly complete in the embrace, pulling their lips away only when they needed breath, he panted, smiling and managing to mutter "You're so perfect.." mostly to him self still amazed that Sherlock loved him back.

Sherlock smiled against John's mouth, replaying those words in his mind /you're so perfect/. He had never considered himself to be perfect. But he was to John, and that made him feel warm. Sherlock gasped for air, more times than the average person would, but this was his first time in such an experience. He was able to add his response mid-breath"John, if anyone's perfect, it's you…I love you" Sherlock pressed against Johns lips more firmly than the last, noticeably more playful considering the light bite he gave to John's bottom lip.

Sherlock didn't want this going any further than the kiss. He wanted to wait for John. Until it was the exact, perfect moment to do so. He parted from Johns lips slowly, relishing in each second they had contact with each other. "John, I mean it, I love you, but I want tonight just to be a kiss. I want to wait, until it's the perfect moment, and I don't think i'm ready just yet. I hope you understand." Sherlock cautiously trying not to make John upset.

John shuddered when he felt Sherlock's teeth tug at his bottom lip, he was practically overflowing with Joy at the mere fact he was holding Sherlock and /kissing/ him. As they whispered breathless compliments and I love you's, he was on top of the world right now. John let his tongue flick out and taste Sherlock's lips, disappearing as soon as it had come. His eyes opened when Sherlock pulled away, a smile still on his lips wide and bright like a child who had gotten everything he wanted for Christmas. He blinked and nodded quickly "Of course Sherlock, I'd like to wait as well." He smiled again and pressed a smaller kiss to his Sherlock's lips, he could tell the male had been worried about what John would say. "Remember, just like I said before i'd /never/ rush you. I love you."

Sherlock gave John a slight appreciative nod for understanding. He gave him a kiss, almost non-existent, their lips just brushing over each others, feeling their warm breath bounce off each others skin. He was one of a kind, John Watson. He was able to read Sherlock, almost before Sherlock could read himself, which was quite impressive. He was the only thing Sherlock needed.

But this was just one night. One night that lead both lives on an entirely different path towards the future. Nights of warm embraces, drunken dancing, walking hand in hand as they strolled down streets overtaken by a mutual love, getting lost in each others eyes before the breathless moments leading up to the perfect kiss, with each time they locked lips, feeling like the first.

John and Sherlock, a infinite love, for an endless story.


End file.
